1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mortise and tenon joint. More particularly, the present invention relates to a mortise and tenon joint for post and beam I-beams composed of fiber reinforced pultruded polymer composite.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous innovations for structural members have been provided in the prior art that will be described. Even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they differ from the present invention.
A FIRST EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,020,202 to Kreft teaches a beam and strut girder for use in vehicles and in other constructions which comprises a girder construction consisting of a fiber reinforced plastic material.
A SECOND EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,154,030 to Huguet teaches a prefabricated building construction composed of a plurality of columns and beams adapted to be interconnected to one another to form a rigid load-bearing structural frame and a plurality of inexpensive lightweight non-load-bearing panels spanning the frame components, and each panel being generally of slab form and having a top, bottom and side faces bounding an inside and outside main generally planar face, and said panels comprising a main portion of molded waste material and a resinous binder forming a polymer and the minor portion of open cell material in spaced parallel cylindrical shafts embedded within the main portion of molded waste material with the shafts extending from the top surface to the bottom surface and one of said shafts being adjacent each of the side surfaces, said frame components being substantially concealed within the panels defining waterproof seams wherein the frame components serve as waterproof seams wherein the frame components serve as waterproof panel connectors, each frame component along one of the seams comprising a portion extending depthwise through the confronting side surfaces of adjacent panels and into the cylindrical embedded shafts of open cell material and having enlarged outer ends within the shafts of open cell material.
A THIRD EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,177,306 to Schulz et al. teaches laminated sectional girders having webs and flanges that may be formed to increase the shear stresses thereof by including as a structural part of the girder at least one connecting layer extending through both the flanges and webs of the girder and made of prefabricated sections with additional girder layers being arranged adjacent the sections of the connecting layer. The additional adjacent layers may comprise both fiber-reinforced material layers forming the laminated flanges of the girder as well as the webs thereof. The additional layers may be arranged either between prefabricated sections of the connecting layer or they may be arranged outside of the prefabricated sections.
A FOURTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 4,384,802 to Lo et al. teaches beams or girders composed of fiber-reinforced polymers or plastics that can be adhesively bonded into structural members by means of an interconnecting joint of such material having an arch structure which is positioned and arranged so that it provides a flexibility that tends to reduce peel failures of the adhesive bonds between the joint and beams or girders.
A FIFTH EXAMPLE, U.S. Pat. No. 5,848,512 to Conn teaches a structural member for use in securing a wallboard to an existing wall. The structural member is constructed a single piece of extruded plastic formed into an I-beam shape with a hollow center. The hollow center eases passage of a fastener mechanism, yet provides structural rigidity with the reinforcement by the fastener. Passage of water pipes and electrical wires transversely is possible by use of predefined spacer wall openings.
It is apparent that numerous innovations for structural members have been provided in the prior art that are adapted to used. Furthermore, even though these innovations may be suitable for the specific individual purposes to which they address, however, they would not be suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.